Code Lyoko: Re-Evolution
by Fanvale Windslash
Summary: Two Worlds. One world can affect the other, but not the other way around. It's all up to these new warriors to take the place the original cast had left behind. Will they be able to do it? Will XANA take over the world? Who knows? Well I guess I do but... still.
1. Chapter 1 - New Warriors

Author's Note - Hello Welcome to my FanFiction. I'm still a rookie at this so i hope you understand. This one is for the fans of Code Lyoko. People who don't like Code Lyoko get out right now! and people who don't know Code Lyoko well this Fanfiction will convince you to watch the show. This FanFiction will have new Characters, Action-packed adventures, a little comedy, and some surprising twist. So Welcome to Code Lyoko Revloution! Enjoy! Read and Review.

XANA. An evil computer program created by Franz Hopper. He also created a Virtual World. It's name is Lyoko. XANA the evil computer program activates Towers in this Virtual World Lyoko to attack the planet known as Earth. But heroes called the Lyoko Warriors stop XANA's attacks by going to the Virtual World and disabling the Towers which disables XANA's attacks. It's their job to protect the planet Earth from XANA. But now a new group of warriors will stop XANA's attacks once again. Welcome to Code Lyoko Revolution!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: New Warriors<strong>_

* * *

><p>The story starts when a young boy enters his new classroom.<p>

"Class is about to start." Said the young boy.

"Good Morning Class!" yelled the Teacher.

"Good Morning Miss Halfer!" The Class replied.

Miss Halter had Short Orange Hair, a White Dress with Orange Polkadots, and Glasses.

"Now before we begin class I like you to Welcome a new Sudent who came to Kadic Academy from New York City. Class say Hello to Zack Turner." said Miss Halfer.

Zack had a orange T-Shirt with a #1 on it, he also had Brown Hair, Similarly to Ulrich from the original series, Black Shoes, Blue jeans, and Black Eyes.

"Now Zack why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" Miss Halter.

"Nah!" replied Zack.

"Okay?" said Miss Halfer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lunch<em>**

* * *

><p>Zack got his lunch and sat down at a table alone. Then another Young Boy with a Blue Jacket, White Spiky Hair, Black Jeans, and Brown Shoes, with Brown Eyes came to Zack's table.<p>

"Mind if I sit here?" asked the boy.

"Sure why not?" replied Zack.

The boy sat down next to Zack and ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then he started talking to Zack.

"Your new here right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Zack asked

"Because we're in the same Class." replied the boy. "My name is James, James Newton." Said James.

"My name is Zack, Zack Turner but you already knew that." said Zack.

"Yep!" replied James.

James and Zack started talking and after lunch they became friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the center of Kadic<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Yo Zack!" A voice from behind Zack called. <em>

_"Hey James!" Zack called back._

_Then Zack noticed someone next to James. She had Black Long Hair, A Orange Jacket with A Blue Shirt under it, Black Pants, A Red Scarf, Brown Eyes, And was 1 inch shorter than James._

_"Um sorry to ask James but who's this?" Zack asked._

_"Oh Right you two haven't met yet. Said James. "This is Carly she's a friend." Said James_

_"Oh okay than nice to meet you Carly." Said Zack._

_When Zack put his hand out to shake hands with Carly she didn't shake his hand._

_"Um why isn't she shaking my hand?" Zack asked_

_"Sorry she's a bit shy." replied James. "She's also my sister." said James._

_"Whoa your sister!" said Zack with a surprised look on his face._

_"Yep!" said James. "Go ahead Carly shake his hand you don't have to be afraid." James told her._

_Just then Carly shaked Zack's hand and let out a word._

_"Nice to meet you." Carly said._

_"Nice to meet you too." Said Zack._

_Just then Carly let out a smile._

_"See Carly Zack's nice too." said James._

_"Yeah I guess so ha ha! said Carly._

_"S_o you know the science project we need to do for science." said James.

"Yeah I think it was to find an old area or place and write about it." said Zack.

"That's right!" Said James "Well I think we should go to the Abandoned Factory to do the project." said James.

"That sounds like a great idea brother!" replied Carly.

"Yeah and I like a litte adventure from time to time." said Zack.

Than it's settled. Let's go! yelled James.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Abandoned Factory<em>**

* * *

><p>"Whoa! So this is the Factory!" Zack exclaimed.<p>

"Let's check this place out some more guys!" Carly yelled.

"Right!" Both Zack and Carly yelled.

Carly, Zack, and James went deeper in the Abandoned Factory when they found an opened door.

"Hey look a door let's go!" yelled Carly.

"Hold up Carly wait for us!" James yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Computer Room and Scanners<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Carly exclaimed.<p>

"Is this a computer room?" asked James

"I think so." replied Zack.

"Look a ladder!" yelled Zack. "I'll go down and take a look you guys stay here and check this Room out some more." said Zack.

Zack went down the ladder and found a room with scanners.

"AWESOME!" Zack exclaimed.

Zack went in one of the scanners to check it out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the Computer Room<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey what does this button do?" Carly asked.<p>

"Carly don't!" James yelled.

When Carly pressed some buttons one of the scanners in the Scanner Room closed with Zack in it.

"Wait is that Zack?! James shouted. "Oh no ZACK!

James and Carly climbed down the ladder thinking Zack is in danger and when they got down to the scanner room they heard a voice.

"Help!" A voice inside one of the scanners yelled.

"That sounded like Zack!" James yelled. "Zack don't worry we'll get you outta there!" Carly help me quick!

"Right." Carly said

Carly and James tried their best to get Zack out of that scannerscanner. But the scanner suddenly opened and when it opened... Zack was gone!

"Zack!" yelled James.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Lyoko

Author's Note - Yo! Well it's time for Chapter 2 of Code Lyoko Re-evloution. I hope you liked Chapter one too. :). Read and Review.

Where we last left off we were introducing the new characters of Code Lyoko Re-evolution. They found an old Factory with a working Computer Room and Scanners. Well Zack got in one of the scanners and closed with him in it and when it opened up he was gone! What happened to Zack and what kind of Factory is this? Read and find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack was suddenly virtualized somewhere and drop to the ground unconscious. Then woke up.<p>

"Whoa! What is this place? Looks like a Desert." Zack said. "and what's up with my clothing?" Zack said.

Zack's clothing looked a little Black but mostly had Green on it.

Suddenly little bug like monsters came up to Zack and looked at him.

"Um hi?" Said Zack.

Then the bug like monsters suddenly attacked Zack with lasers and one of them hit him.

"Ow!" yelled Zack. "Wait that didn't even hurt." Zack said.

The bug monsters kept shooting lasers at Zack and he found a near by rock in the Desert and hid behind it.

Zack gasped. "What is going on here?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wh-what happened to Zack, James?" Carly asked, worringly.<p>

"I don't know Carly? James replied. "He just... disappeared."

Suddenly both James and Carly heard a beep in the Computer Room and went to check it out.

"It's the Computer. James said while heading up to it.

James sat down on the Computer Chair and found a communication device on the computer's keyboard and put it on.

"Hey James look doesn't that 3D character looks kinda like Zack?" Carly said.

"Yeah it does maybe. Wait. I wonder. Zack! Zack are you there?! Answer me!" James yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Lyoko<em>**

* * *

><p>"James? James is that you?" Zack asked<p>

"YOUR ALIVE!" James said with execitement.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Zack asked.

"Well when you were trapped in that scanner it opened up and you were gone. So we thought you were you know gone." James said.

"Well I'm not gonna be alive for long." Zack said.

"What do you mean?" Asked James.

"Because I got some little bug monsters trying to shoot me with lasers. Zack replied.

Then Zack saw more of the little bug monsters and all of them are shooting lasers.

"and it looks like they got some more friends." Zack said.

"What?!" Both James and Carly shouted.

"It looks like those scanners go to some kind of 3D World." Said Zack.

"Whoa seriously?! James shouted.

"Yeah." Zack replied. " I got an idea guys. Why don't you guys come to this 3D World and come help me before those monsters kill me?!" Zack shouted.

"I don't think we can help Zack." James replied.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Cause Carly activated your scanner by accident and I didn't see which buttons she pressed." James replied.

"Hey! don't tell him I brought him there! Carly yelled.

"Wait maybe if I do maybe if I can find some kind of guide me and Carly can come there and help you." James said.

"Well you better do it quick cause I don't know how much i can last." Zack said

"Yes I found a guide I'm doing it now hang on Zack.

"Hurry! I see some flying green bugs now and I don't think they're friendly either!" Zack yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the Factory<em>**

* * *

><p>"Yes In found a guide! Now to activate those scanners so we can help you. James said.<p>

James then typed the command for the scanners.

"Yes! I activated the scanners. Something called an _**AUTO-VIRTUALIZATION**_. We have 1 minute to get there before the scanners close and the numbers are going down fast!" James yelled.

"Well c'mon we have to help Zack!" Carly yelled.

"Right." James said.

James and Carly rushed down to the Scanner Room and they each got in a scanner got in the scanner.

"Hope we don't die." Carly said.

"Well whatever happens we stick together got it? James asked Carly.

"Got it!" Carly replied.

Both scanners closed and after a while they opened and they disappeared just like Zack. and now they're off to Lyoko to help out Zack.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight to survive

Author's Note - Yo! hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 cause here comes Chapter 3! Read and Review.

Last time Zack was send to Lyoko and was attacked by monsters. Carly and James tried their best to get to Lyoko to help out Zack and they did it! Now they're off to Lyoko to help out Zack!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Fight to survive<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly and James got virtualized just like Zack this time they landed on their feet.<p>

"Whoa! Zack was right this world really is 3D!" Carly said in amazement.

"Hey Carly! Check us out our clothing is different." James told Carly in amazement as well.

"Your right!" Carly yelled.

Carly looked kinda like some kind of Cat. Her clothing was Purple with Black Strips, and she had an Orange dot on here forehead with a Tail attached to her behind. James looked like a Samurai he had Two Swords behind him, his clothes were orange with Black Strips on his hip, a Belt and black sandles.

"We kinda look cool!" Carly said in amazement.

"Yep!" James agreed. "But we can look at ourselves later. We have to find Zack and help him out! James said.

"Right!" Carly agreed.

"Let's go!" They both said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the location Zack was begin attacked!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dang! I'm in trouble now!" Zack cried. "I'm so dead!"<p>

The bug monsters were getting ready to attack Zack with their lasers when a figure came in front of Zack and slashed one of the them.

"James!" Zack Cried.

"Nice to see your ok." James said. "Stay behind me."

"Right!" Zack said.

"Aw no fair how come I don't have cool swords like James!" Carly cried. "All I have is this cat suit!

Just than Carly accidently hit her wrist and shot a laser arrow at one of the bug monsters and destroyed it!

"I take it back this cat suit is awesome! Carly said in amazement.

Suddenly thethe bug monsters looked at Carly and started shooting lasers at her!

"Carly look out!" Both James and Zack cried.

But it was too late. Everyone of the bug monsters lasers hit her and she was... devirtualized.

"No! Carly!" James cried.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back Home

Author's Note - Hey guys! Your ready for Chapter 4 let's get started! Read and Review.

Last time Carly and James were able to virtualized themselves on Lyoko. They found Zack and their now going to protect him from the monsters. But... Carly accidently hit one of the monsters with her laser arrows and what did they do... they shot her and devirtualized her! Is Carly really gone for good. Read and find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Back Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Both James and Zack watched Carly get devirualized and their eyes opened wide.<p>

"You, You killed my sister." James said in a angry voice.

"James? James are you alright?" Zack asked.

"Grrrrrr! I'LL KILL YOU!" James yelled in anger.

Without thinking James rushed in anger and attacked so many monsters and destroyed them.

"James." Zack said in a sad voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the Scanner Room one of the scanners opened and what was in that scanner... it was Carly alive!<p>

"Ahh. That wasn't fun. Carly said. Wait I'm still alive but how!" Carly said in amazement.

Just then Carly heard a beep up in the Computer Room and went up to see what was going on.

"The Computer!" Carly said.

Carly sat down and put on the commucation device. Then she saw some kind of card going away from the computer's screen and it looked like her.

"Hey is that me?" Carly asked herself. Must be cause I was killed in the 3D world. Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Jame<em>s countined slashing and destroying monsters one by one till he got hit by one of the flying ones.

"James stop your going to kill yourself!" Zack cried.

"I don't care! I'm not stoping till all these monsters are dead by my hand!" James yelled in anger. "I'll do for Carly!

"James." Zack said in sadness once again.

Just then both Zack and James heard a voice that sounded like Carly's.

"Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me!" Carly said.

"Wait that sounded like Carly. But I thought she was gone! Zack said surprised.

"Carly? Carly is that you?!" James yelled.

"Yeah it is. I'm alive!" Calry cried.

"I'm so glad your ok!" James said. "But how?"

Just then one of the monsters shot James on the back and he was devirtualized.

"No James!" Zack cried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Factory<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Oh no James died too!" Carly cried.

Then she heard one of the scanners open in the Scanner Room and she went down to check it out. Then she saw James in one of the scanners.

"So I was right you don't die in that 3D world. Carly thought to herself. "James!" Carly cried going up to him.

"Carly!" James cried going up to her too.

Then they both hugged eachother being glad they're both ok.

"I'm so glad your not gone Carly." James said.

"Me too." Carly agreed.

"Now c'mon we have to get Zack out of there!" James said.

"Right!" Carly agreed.

Carly and James rushed up to the Computer Room and James sat on the chair and put on the commucation decive.

"Zack! Zack can you hear me?!" James asked.

"James! Thank god your alive too!" Zack cried. "Now help me!"

"Don't worry i'm gonna get you out of there just hang on!" James said

James looked up everything on the computer and found a guide to bringing someone back from Lyoko.

"Kay found it! Hang on Zack your getting out of there!" James told him.

The monsters were about to attack Zack when James got Zack out of there just in time! Then James and Carly went down to the Scanner Room and saw one of the scanners open. and out came the scanner was Zack!


	5. Chapter 5 - Information on Lyoko

Author's Note - YO! Time for Chapter 5! and there's gonna be someone in the original series in this one. Want to know who? Read and find out! Read and Review.

Last time James and Zack were survivng the monsters while Carly was trying to tell them the she's alive and she did! Then they finally got Zack back home. Wonder what they are going to do now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Information on Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack got out of the scanner and he fell down tired. Then James and Carly tried to get Zack back up on his feet.<p>

"Nice work getting me out of there James." Zack said in a tired voice.

"No problem Zack." James replied.

"What about me?" Carly asked.

"You too Carly thanks." Zack replied. I should be fine now. so what happened there?" Zack asked.

"We don't know but I'm glad that's over." James replied.

"Maybe we should check the computer in the Computer Room and see if we can find any information about that 3D world we were just in?" Carly asked.

"Carly we already got ourselves out of trouble. We can't get too involved in this mess so we can get ourselves in more trouble." James replied.

"I have to agree with Carly on this one James. We need to know what the heck is going on!" Said Zack.

"Oh alright! But I don't approve of this!" James said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Computer Room<strong>_

* * *

><p>James check the computer so more till he found a video diary.<p>

"Look! I found a video diary. Maybe it can tell us about that 3D world we were in." James said.

"Than click it already!" Carly yelled.

"Ok! Ok!" James yelled.

James clicked the video diary and they saw a Blond Haired kid with Glasses, and a Blue Shirt.

"Who's that?" Zack asked.

"I don't know Zack? Maybe if we watch it we can find out!" James yelled.

"Ok but you didn't have to yell." Zack said.

"Just watch it Zack." James told him.

"What's up with him?" Zack asked Carly in a whisper voice.

"James get's really serious when it comes to watching voices." Carly replied in a whisper voice as well.

"Than he needs help." Zack whispered to Carly.

"I know right." Carly whispered to Zack.

"Hello. My name is Jeremy Belpois." Jeremy said in his video diary.

"Jeremy Belpois!" James said in a surprised voice.

"You know him?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. He was a science teacher at Kadic Academy. he also made stuff for the town and America. But one day he disappeared and no one had heard of him since. This must be when he was a kid. Maybe he knows something about all this." James replied.

"Well I hope he does." Carly said.

Me too Carly. Said Zack.

"One day I found this Factory and I was gonna use it for homework." Jeremy said.

"Hey! He was gonna use this Factory for homework too." Zack said.

"Zack shhh!" James told Zack.

"I activated a **Super Computer** and found out about this 3D world call Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"So that's what it's called Lyoko." Carly said.

"Now we know the name of the 3D world. Now let's get some more information." Said James.

"Then I met this girl living on Lyoko. Her name was Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Someone was living on Lyoko!" Zack said in a surprised voice.

Zack, Carly, and James countined hearing the video diary till they got to the end. Now they see Jeremy all grown up and he looked like he was in danger.

"XANA might win this time. He knocked out the others and now he's coming to get me. This might be my last video diary whoever's watching this you'll have to protect Lyoko and Earth from XANA and save us. Good luck I believe in you New Lyoko Warriors."

Then XANA hit Jeremy and the video diray turned off.

"XANA. He must be a real bad computer program." Zack said.

"Now I'm scared what do we do?" Carly said worringly.

"I don't know Carly." James replied.

"I Know what we gotta do." Zack said in a confident voice.

Then James and Carly looked at Zack.

"We fight XANA and become the New Lyoko Warriors and save the others no matter what." Said Zack.

"Be Zack it could be dangerous. Remember what Jeremy said. He said if you fall in the **Digital Sea** you get devirtualized for good and i think that means your really dead." Said James.

"I don't care. Remember what else Jeremy said. He said if XANA activates **Towers **on Lyoko he can send attacks to Earth. So we're not just doing this to save Jeremy and his friends. we're also saving the people of Earth!" Zack yelled.

"I'm with you Zack!" Said Carly.

"Well I don't approve of this either. But someone has to protect Carly from herself." Said James.

"Hey! I can take care of myself! But you would be able to help us out." Carly said.

"Then it settled we're the New Lyoko Warriors!" Zack yelled.

Then everyone put their hand on top of each others and raise them up high!


	6. Chapter 6 - A Shocking Development

Author's Note - Time for Chapter 6 folks! Hope you enjoying the FanFiction so far. Read and Review.

Last time Zack, Carly, and James wanted to find out information about Lyoko and they did! Now they've decided to become the New Lyoko Warriors to protect Earth, protect Lyoko, and save Jeremy and his friends!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: A Shocking Development<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack, James, and Carly went outside the Factory and it was already night time.<p>

"Wow! We were in there that long!" Said James in a surprised voice.

"No wonder I'm so tired." Said Carly while she's yawning.

"Me and Carly better go home." Said James.

"Good idea. Let's go back to Kadic and get some sleep." Zack said.

"Hold on! Me and Carly don't live in the Kadic Dorms we live with our parents." Said James.

"Oh sorry didn't know." Said Zack.

"That's alright. Well good night!" Said James waving at Zack.

"Night!" Zack said waving back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Zack's Dorm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack woke up from bed an was getting ready to start school. But then he looked at a picture of a man, a women, and a young boy.<p>

"It must be nice to still have parents who you still live with. and also still in this world." Zack said sadly.

Then Zack remembered a horrible memory about what happened to his parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a memory<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello." A guy's voice said.<p>

"Hello? May I help you?" A women's voice said.

"Yeah! Give me your money lady" The guy's voice said.

"Zack, run!" A man's voice said.

"But Dad!" Young Zack said.

"Don't say anything! Just run!" Yelled Zack's Dad.

Zack ran and without looking back he heard a gunfire and it sounded like it hit two people. Then young Zack turned around.

"Mommy, Daddy... No!" Young Zack yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Zack's Dorm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Then Zack started crying thinking about the memory. But then the crying stopped when he looked at the clock above his bed.<p>

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" yelled Zack.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Lyoko<em>**

* * *

><p>Suddenly a Tower in the Ice Sector turned from White to Red.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Zack's Math Class<strong>_

* * *

><p>A Black Smoke came out of an outlet and went inside Zack's Math Teacher Miss Halfer.<p>

"Ahh!" Yelled Miss Halfer.

Then she got up and her eyes had the XANA symbol on it. Then the bell rang and class was about to start.

"Hey Zack!" A familiar voice said.

Zack turned around and saw Carly and James.

"Hey guys!" Zack said. "Oh Carly I didn't know you were in the same class as us." Zack said astonishly.

"Well maybe you should look at your Classmates more often." Said Carly.

"Alright Class take your seats." Said Miss Halfer in a strange voice."Now instead of learning more about the Coordinate Plane we're gonna learn about something else."

James raised his hand and Miss Halfer pointed at him.

"Yes James?" Miss Halfer asked.

"Than what are we going to be learning about Miss Halfer?" James asked.

"I'm glad you asked James." Said Miss Halfer. "You'll be learning about... how to die!"

Suddenly Miss Halfer started shooting lightning out of her fingers at the Students.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be a normal Math Class." Said Zack.


	7. Chapter 7 - Deactivating a Tower

Author's Note - Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 7! This might be a little longer since in this Chapter the characters are going to work on disabling the tower. Let's find out! Read and Review.

Last time the Characters of Code Lyoko Re-Evolution were in Math class and guess what... XANA activated a Tower on Lyoko and took control of Zack's Math Teacher Miss Halfer. Well they be able to survive Miss Halfer and disable the Tower on Lyoko? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: Deactivating a Tower<em>**

* * *

><p>All the Students ran out of the Classroom and Miss Halfer was busy shocking everyone with her electrical fingers. Zack, Carly, and James hid behind a building in Kadic.<p>

"What the heck is going on!" James asked.

"I don't know James. What is up with our Math Teacher?!" Zack asked

Then Carly looked at the Math Teacher and heard what she said.

"Come out Lyoko Warriors! Come out and play with your Math Teacher!" Yelled Miss Halfer.

"Gasp!" Gasped Carly. "She want's us! She want's the Lyoko Warriors!"

"What?!" Both Zack and James yelled.

"Than that means..." Said Zack.

Carly, James, and Zack got up and ran out of Kadic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Factory<em>**

* * *

><p>Carly, James, and Zack came out of the elevator into the Computer Room. Then James sat down and checked the<strong> SuperScan.<strong>

"We were right. XANA has activated a Tower." Said James.

Then the computer beeped. James checked the cameras and saw Miss Halfer.

"Oh no! She's here!" Yelled James.

"How'd she find us!" Carly asked.

"She must have knew we would come here." Said James.

"Which means... one of us has to stay behind and distract her." Said Zack. "But who?"

"I'll stay." Said James.

"What!" Yelled Carly.

"Zack can deactivate the Tower since he's a** Lyoko Guardian **and you have to be there for backup. Besides you'll be safer on Lyoko. Said James.

"But James!" Yelled Carly.

Then Zack but his hand on Carly's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright Carly. Besides if he get's really hurt we have the **Return to the Past** program to fix him up." Said Zack.

"Your right. Just promise me you'll be careful kay?" Carly asked.

"Kay!" James replied. "Now get to the scanners!"

Carly and Zack got down to the Scanner room and they each got in a scanner.

"Alright here we go!" James said. "Transfer Zack! Transfer Carly!"

Both scanner closed.

"Scanner Zack! Scanner Carly!" said James.

Both scanners scanned Carly and Zack.

"Virtualization!"

Then both Zack and Carly were virtualized to Lyoko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly and Zack were virtualized on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. Then landed.<p>

"Here are your rides guys. The** Overwing** and the** Overboard." **James said.

James typed in the commands for the vehicles and they were virtualized.

"Thanks James." Said Zack.

Both Carly and Zack hoped on their vehicles.

"The Tower is North. Meanwhile I'll do something about our Teacher." Said James.

James typed the commands to disable the elevator.

"That should buy us some time for you guy to disable the Tower." James said.

"So how will we know what Tower it is? Carly asked.

"The activated Tower should have Red Smoke around it." James replied.

"I'll see it!" Said Zack. "I also see Krabs and those bugs who were trying to kill us yesterday."

"Attack them! My screen says that those are ememy's." Said James. "and those bugs are called Kankrelats. You should have payed more attention to the video diary Zack! James yelled.

"and moving on." Said Zack. "Carly I'll handle the Krabs. You handle the Kankrelats."

"Right!" Carly said.

Carly flew up on her board and started shooting laser arrows at the ememy.

"Laser Arrows! Carly yelled.

Carly's laser arrows hit two of the Kankrelats. Then Zack went straight to the ememy.

"Hope this works." Zack said to himself.

Zack jumped off his Overwing and it hit one of the Krabs and destroyed it's legs and fell down.

"Zack your falling straight into the Digital Sea!" James yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near the entrance to the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly Miss Halfer used her electrical powers and got the elevator working again! Then she got inside and punched a button down to the Computer Room.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in the Computer Room<em>**

* * *

><p>James looked at the cameras and saw that Miss Halter wasn't near the entrance anymore. Then he looked at the elevator's camera and saw Miss Halter in the elevator!<p>

"Oh no! Now I'm gonna be in trouble!" Said James worringly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Lyoko<em>**

* * *

><p>"Zack No!" Carly yelled.<p>

Then Zack pressed his star watch and he had green wings.

"Sweet! It worked I can fly!" Zack exclaimed.

"Wow! Wish I could do that!" Carly said.

"Now for the other power." Zack said.

Suddenly Zack generated green Energy Fields and shot at the three legged Krab. and destroyed it.

"Awesome it worked!" Zack exclaimed.

"Wow Zack I would love to change powers with you if we knew wow." Carly exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>Then Miss Halfer came down the elevator and into the Computer room. But James wasn't there. Then James tried to jumped Miss Halfer but Miss Halfer grabbed him and throwed him at the wall.<p>

"Um Miss Halfer hope this isn't a new kind of detention is it?" James asked worringly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Energy Field!" Zack yelled.<p>

"Laser Arrows!" Carly yelled.

Both attacks hit their targets and destroyed them.

"Yeah!" Both Zack and Carly yelled.

Then they both gave each other a high five.

"I'll handle the Tower." Zack said.

"Right!" Said Carly.

Zack deactivated his wings and went into the Tower. When he got in the Tower he floated up and landed. Then he put his palm on the computer panel of the Tower and it said Zack_ Then it said Code Lyoko_.

"Tower deactivated" Zack said.

Then Zack got out of the Tower.

"Kay James you can bring us back now." Carly said. "James?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Computer Room<em>**

* * *

><p>Miss Halfer was choking James with her electrical finger but then stopped and fainted. and dropped James.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>"James?" Carly asked. "Somethings wrong. Zack devirt me quick!"<p>

"I don't know. I don't feel..." Zack said.

"Just do it!" Carly yelled.

Then Zack generated an Energy Field and hit Carly with it.

"Energy Field!" Zack yelled."

"Ahhh!" Carly yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly got out of her scanner and went up to the Computer Room and saw James on the ground.<p>

"James! James wake up!" Carly said worringly.

Then Carly put her ear on James's chest. Then she started crying.

"He's not breathing!" Carly yelled. There's only one thing to do.

Carly ran up to the computer and sat down on the chair then typed in commands.

"Hope this will save my brother. Return to the Past Now! Carly yelled.

She hits enter and a huge light covered the world.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sector 5 and the Skid

Author's Note - Yo guys! Chapter 8 is coming up! I kinda liked Chapter 7 myself it was pretty good. Hope you liked it too! :).

Last time Carly, Zack, and James were going to deactivate a Tower on Lyoko. James wanted to stay behind since Miss Halfer their Math Teacher which was being controlled by XANA was here at the Factory. Carly was worried something might happen to James if he stayed but thanks to Zack and James they conviced her to go. Zack and Carly successfully deactivated the Tower but it was too late James was... gone. But then Carly had an idea for bringing him back. She went on the computer and launched a Return to the Past. Will this save James? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: Sector 5 and the Skid<em>**

* * *

><p>Zack woke up and looked around and realized that Carly must have launched a Return to the Past for James.<p>

"Huh? Wait why am I back in my Dorm?" Zack asked. "Oh no James! He must have... I hope the Return to the Past worked."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Zack's Math Class<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Zack<em> was still thinking if the Return to the Past worked or if his Math Teacher was back to normal. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Zack!" Said a voice behind him.

Zack turned around and saw Carly and someone else. It was James alive!

"James... your alive!" Zack yelled.

"Yeah looked like the Return to the Past worked." James said.

"Now let's see if we got our Teacher back to normal." Zack said.

Then Miss Halfer came in the Classroom and Carly, Zack, and James looked at her eyes. Her eyes were normal so she was back to normal!

"Phew!" Carly, James, and Zack said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the center of Kadic<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Yelled Carly.<p>

"What's up Carly?" Asked Zack.

"I'm done with my Piano Lesson." Carly told them. "Ready to go?" Carly asked.

"Yep!" Both Zack and James replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Factory<em>**

* * *

><p>Carly, Zack, and James came out of the elevator and into the Computer Room. Then James sat down on the computer chair.<p>

"I'll stay here again." James said.

"Right!" Carly and Zack said.

Carly and Zack went down the Scanner Room and they each got in a scanner.

"Ready guys?" James asked.

"Ready!" Carly and Zack replied.

"Alright let's do this!" James said. "Transfer Zack! Transfer Carly!"

Both scanners closed.

"Scanner Zack! Scanner Carly!" James said.

Both scanners scanned Carly and Zack.

"Virtualization!" James yelled.

James pressed enter and both scanners sent Zack and Carly to Lyoko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Zack and Carly were Virtualized into<em>** Sector 5** and landed.

"Alright James we're here." Zack told him.

"Kay." Said James. "Get ready. GO!"

In front of Carly and Zack one of the walls opened in Sector 5 and they started moving on.

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Carly asked.

"We've gone throught the plan like six times Carly." James replied.

"Well can we go throught it again?" Carly asked.

"Alright but listen this time." James replied. "Remember in Jeremy's video diary? It said something about some kind of ship called the **Skid** which can be used to travel throught the Digital Sea without dying!"

"Whoa! That's awesome! Carly exclaimed.

"You bet. I would love to know what thethe bottom Digital Sea looks like." Said Zack.

Just then Zack and Carly saw some monsters up ahead.

"Ew! What are those?" Carly asked.

"They're called Creepers. They live in Sector 5." Jame replied. "**Some monsters only live in Sector 5 you know."**

Then the Creepers started attacking Zack and Carly with lasers. Both of them dodged.

"They must be trying to stop us from rebuilding the Skid" James said.

"Well than let's stop them from stopping us" Said Carly. "Laser Arrows!" Yelled Carly.

"Energy Field!" Yelled Zack.

Both attacks killed the two Creepers and they were able to move on.

"Alright. Your close." James told them. "Zack remember your the only one who can get data since your a Lyoko Guardian. Make sure you get the data so all of us can get data and be able to disable Towers.

"Right!" Zack said.

Zack ran up to Sector 5's computer panel and began to get some data.

"Alright Carly get ready. Here comes the Mantas." James told her. "I'll send you your Overboard. Your job is to protect Zack from the Mantas while he gets the data we need."

"Got it!" Carly said.

Then three Mantas came out and started shooting lasers at Zack and Carly.

"Don't worry Zack I got this." Carly told him.

Carly hopped on her Overboard and flew up and got ready to aim to attack the ememy.

"Lasers Arrows!" Yelled Carly.

Carly's Arrows at least hit one of the Mantas. But there was still two more to go.

"Don't worry Carly I'm almost done." Said Zack. "Just keep them busy for just a little longer."

Then a Creeper was virtualized behind Zack.

"Zack look out behind you!" Carly yelled.

"There I'm bringing the data to you now James!" Zack told him.

Then Zack heard Carly after sending the data to James and turned around.

"Oh man." Zack said worringly. "Energy Field!"

Both Zack and the monster shot and devirtualized each other when their attacks took impacted.

"Don't worry Zack sent the data just in time." Said James "Get out of there Carly!"

"Right!" Carly said.

Luckily Carly got away from the Mantas just in time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Factory<em>**

* * *

><p>Zack got out of his scanner and climbed up to the Computer Room.<p>

"Did I send the data in time?" Zack asked.

"Yep!" Replied James. "I've already sent the data. Now all of us can disable Towers when XANA attacks. I also made a program so the Skid can be repaired faster. Carly is going to check it out right now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back on Lyoko<em>**

* * *

><p>Carly is riding on her Overboard to the Skid's location. Then she saw an elevator.<p>

"You'll have to leave your Overboard behind." Said James.

"Kay." Said Carly

Carly got on the elevator and James activated it. Then the elevator went up and Carly saw the Skid with her own eyes.

"It looks amazing!" Carly exclaimed.

"Sweet I can't wait to see it soon." Said Zack.

"Alright Carly I'm bringing you back in." James said.

Then Carly was rematerialized back to Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly came out of her scanner and went up to the Computer Room.<p>

"You guys were awesome! We finally rebuilt the Skid." Said James.

"I can't wait to try it out!" Zack exclaimed.

"Me too!" Carly agreed.

Then Zack and Carly's stomaches started grumbling

"Wow guess you guys are hungry." James said.

"Yeah guess so." Zack said.

"Well who wouldn't be after an adventure like that." Carly said.

Then James stomach started grumbling as well. Then all of them laughed.

"Wow! Guess we're all hungry." Zack said.

"Yeah what time is it?" Carly asked.

Then James took out his phone and checked the time.

"It's 5:30. Dinner starts in 30 minutes." James replied.

"So what do we do?" Asked Carly.

"Anyone up for bowling?" Zack asked. "We can get food at the Bowling Alley anyways."

"Sure!" Both James and Carly yelled.

"Kay race ya!" Zack yelled.

Then they all raced out of the Factory.


	9. Chapter 9 - Superstar Possessed

Author's Note - Hello! Here comes Chapter 9! Can't believe I got this far for a rookie.

Last time Zack, Carly, and James were going to Lyoko to get data from Sector 5. They got the data and rebuilt the Skid. Wonder what will happen next. Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9: Superstar Possessed<em>**

* * *

><p>Carly, James, and Zack heard cheering and went to check it out.<p>

"Whoa! What the heck is going on?" Zack asked.

"You don't know him?!" a girl asked.

"No. None of us know." Replied James.

"Look!" The girl yelled.

Then the gang saw a Blond Short Haired dude with a Blond Beard and a Mustance and he's wearing a Black Suit with Black Shoes along with a Black tie and he was between two guards.

"Ahhhhh!" Yelled Carly.

"Something tells me you know him too Carly." Said Zack.

"Are you kidding. That's Frederick Styles. He's a famous Movie Actor and my favorite." Said Carly.

"Oh yeah I know him. Never liked most of his movies thought." James said.

"But what is a famous Movie Actor doing here?" Zack asked.

"It's because of his movie he's doing here at Kadic." A familiar voice behind them said.

"Miss Halfer." Said Carly. "Wait! Back the trunck up! He's shooting a movie HERE AT KADIC?!"

"Yes." Replied Miss Halfer.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Carly. "Today is the day I can get his autograph!"

Then Carly ran to her room as fast as she could.

"Well. Carly has left her mind." Said James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Suddenly a Tower in the Forest Sector turned red.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Gym<em>**

* * *

><p>"All right people! Time to start the movie!" The director said. "Frederick! Time to start!"<p>

"Hold on. I have to sign three more autographs." Frederick told the director.

Then a black smoke came and went inside of Frederick. Then he had the XANA sign in his eyes.

"Hi Freddick." I'm Carly and I'm a really huge fan! Will you sign my dvd of your last movie Sharks Attack." Asked Carly.

Then Frederick looked at Carly and generated electricity out of his hands and he's aiming his hands on Carly.

"Oh no. Not Frederick!" Carly yelled.

"Alright Frederick enough autographs! Let's get this movie done!" Said the director. "Frederick? Frederick?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the center of Kadic<strong>_

* * *

><p>James was studying for a test when suddenly he saw Frederick Styles running and carry something.<p>

"Huh? Who's that?" James asked."Where's Frederick Stlyes going? Isn't he supposed to be at the Gym doing his movie right now?" James asked. "Wait! Isn't that!"

James then saw Frederick carrying Carly. Then he saw the XANA sign in Frederick's eyes.

"Oh no XANA! He's taken control of Frederick and he has Carly!" James yelled. "Gotta get Carly back or I-I don't even want to think about what he'll do to her!" Yelled James. "Better call Zack."

James then ran after him and got out his phone to call Zack.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Zack's Dorm Room<em>**

* * *

><p>Zack was playing his 3DS XL when he got a call from James.<p>

"Hello!" Zack respawned.

"Zack it's James!" James said worringly.

"James? What's up? and why do you sound so worried?" Zack asked.

"XANA's launched an attack! He's possessed Frederick Styles and he's got Carly!" James yelled.

"Wait what!" Zack yelled.

"Yeah! You have to get to the Factory and deactivate the Tower while I go save Carly!" James said.

"By myself?!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah! Don't worry your strong I know you can do it!" James told Zack.

"Okay. I'm on my way to the Factory." Zack said.

"Thanks Zack. Good luck!" James said.

"Yeah you too." Said Zack.

Zack hanged up and ran out his Dorm Room on his way to the Factory.

"Hang on Carly we're coming to save you!" Zack said.


	10. Chapter 10 - Moviestar Panic

Author's Note - Welcome back people! Time for Chapter 10 the 10th Chapter baby!

Last time a famous Actor named Frederick Styles came to Kadic to shoot a movie but XANA took him into his plan to destroy the new Lyoko Warriors and possessed Frederick and now he's got Carly! James is on his way to save her and Zack is on his way to the Factory to deactivate the Tower by himself. Well they be able to save Carly from the possessed Frederick Styles? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Moviestar Panic<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack came out of the elevator and into the Computer Room. Then he sat down on the computer chair and then searched which Sector the activated Tower is in.<p>

"Looks like the activated Tower is in the Forest. Better start up the Auto-Virtualization." Zack said.

Then Zack started typing for the Auto-Virtualizaton.

"Got 30 seconds to get to the scanners. Better get down there." Zack said.

Zack went down to the Scanner Room and he went in a scanner. The scanner closed, scanned Zack, and sent him to Lyoko.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At an unknown place<em>**

* * *

><p>Frederick went into an old place called Garbage Destroyer. He went inside and place Carly on the floor. He found a lever and pulled it and activated the incinerator. Then he grabbed Carly and was about to throw her into the incinerator! When he was suddenly kicked on the back and Carly was out of his hand.<p>

"Your not hurting my sister on my watch!" A voice said.

Frederick turned around and saw James holding Carly in his hands.

"Carly. Carly wake up!" James yelled.

Then Carly opened her eyes and looked at James.

"James? What happened?" Carly asked. "Oh my gosh! James Frederick is..."

"Possessed by XANA? Yeah I know." James said.

"Grrrr! I'll kill you Lyoko Warriors!" Frederick yelled.

"Ready to fight?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Carly replied.

Frederick generated his electrical hands and was ready to fight. So were Carly and James... well without the electrical hands of course. Then Frederick charged at Carly and James. and Carly and James did the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack was virtualized into the Forest Sector and landed.<p>

"Too bad I wasn't able to virtualize one of the vehicles oh well. I have a ride of my own." Said Zack.

Zack pressed his star watch and activated his green wings.

"Now time to find the Tower. I think the Computer said it was North." Zack said.

"Then he flew North hoping to find the activated Tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Garbage Destroyer<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly and James were still fightning the possessed Frederick Stlyes.<p>

"Take this!" James yelled.

"James tried to kick Frederick in the stomach but Frederick grabbed his arm and shocked him which made him hit the wall and out cold.

"James!" Carly yelled.

Carly then turned to Frederick with an angry look on her face.

"I'm getting tired of you XANA! and I'm tired that you use people to try and kill me and people that I care about!" Yelled Carly. "Maybe I should do the same to you!"

Carly then grabbed a pipe and charged at Frederick with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>"There's the Tower!" Zack yelled. "and some monsters."<p>

Zack saw two Krabs and between them were three Kankrelats.

"Well this might be a little hard on my own." Said Zack.

Zack then charged at the monsters generating energy fields from his hands.

"Energy Field!" Zack yelled.

Both energy fields killed two of the Krabs.

"Yes! Now next are the Kankrelats." Zack said.

Then Zack did the same thing and charged at the Kankrelats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the Garbage Destroyer<strong>_

* * *

><p>James woke up and saw Carly battling Frederick.<p>

"Carly? Carly!" Yelled James.

Carly then turned around and saw that James was ok.

"James! Your alright!" Yelled Carly.

and while Carly's back was turned Frederick shot electricity out of his hands.

"Carly look out!" James yelled.

Before Carly could turn around the electricity shocked Carly on the back. She dropped the pipe and fell down.

"Carly!" Yelled James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile on Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack shot his last energy field at the last Kankrelat and destroyed it!<p>

"That's the last of them. Now for the Tower." Zack said.

Zack deactivated his wings and went in the Tower. He flew up and then landed by the Tower's computer panel. He put his hand on the panel and it said Zack_ then it said Code Lyoko_.

"Tower deactivated." Said Zack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Garbage Destroyer<strong>_

* * *

><p>James ran up to Carly and held her in his hands.<p>

"Carly wake up! Oh please wake up!" James yelled.

Then Frederick went up to James.

"You monster! Wait till I... ahhhh!" James yelled. _'Dang it, I'm still hurt..'_ James thought.

Then Frederick was generating a giant ball of electricity and was about to shoot it at Carly and James. But then he stopped and fell down.

"Zack must have did it." James said.

Then Carly opened her eyes and looked at James.

"James?" Carly asked.

"Carly! Thank god your alright!" James said.

"Yeah. What about you?" Carly asked.

"Not all better. My leg still hurts and I can't get up." James replied. "But luckliy Zack deactivated the Tower and saved us."

"C'mon, I'll carry you back to the Factory. We gotta get Zack back home." Carly said.

"Yeah your right." Said James.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Factory<em>**

* * *

><p>The scanner opened and Zack came out. Then he climbed up to the Computer Room and saw Carly and James.<p>

"Thanks for bringing me back." Said Zack.

"We should be thanking you! You saved our lives!" Carly yelled.

"Yeah. Thanks man. I knew you could do it." Said James.

"No problem." Said Zack.

"Now it's time to help Frederick out." Said James.

Then James typed a command.

"Return to the Past Now!" Yelled James.

Then the whole world was covered with a huge light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the center of Kadic<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Look guys! I got a autograph from Frederick Styles!" Yelled Carly.<p>

"You got his autograph after all that's happened?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Replied Carly.

"Besides James it wasn't his fault he attacked you guys it was XANA." Zack told James.

"Yeah but still I don't like most of his movies." Said James.

You could see a blank expression on his face.

"-_-"


	11. Chapter 11 - Computer Geek Contest

Author's Note - Get ready for Chapter 11! Sombody asked if the original Lyoko Warriors will make an appearance and I'll answer that question, they will. Probably in Season 2 & 3 of this FanFiciton. I'm thninking of putting 4 seasons in this FanFiction. Probably be an extra one. I'll think about it. Well time for Chapter 11 now!

Last time James saved Carly from being destroyed by an incinerator but both of them got hurt in the process. and Zack. He was taking care of the Tower on Lyoko on his own and he successfully did it. What will happen now? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11: Computer Geek Contest<em>**

* * *

><p>Zack and Carly were hanging out when Zack phone suddenly rang.<p>

"Hello!" Zack said.

"Hey Zack it's James. Could you and Carly meet me by the Dorm?" James asked

"Why? Is something wrong? Is it XANA?" Zack asked.

"Not really. It's about Lyoko and the computer in the Computer Room." James replied.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Just get here now! and make sure to bring Carly with you." James replied.

"Okay." Zack said.

Then Zack hanged up his phone and he and Carly went to Zack's Dorm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zack's Dorm<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So what is this about James?" Zack asked.<p>

"Yeah tell us!" Said Carly

"Well you know how Jeremy stayed at the Factory to help the others out when they are on Lyoko?" James asked.

"Yeah." Both Zack and Carly replied.

"Well what if all of us went to Lyoko and no one was there to protect the Factory?" James asked.

"Yeah. But we all went to Lyoko before with the Factory unprotected." Zack replied.

"That because we didn't know about Lyoko back then and XANA wasn't attacking then either." Said James.

"So what are you saying?" Carly asked.

"I'm saying we need someone to stay at the Factory so they can use the computer to help us and to protect the Factory." James replied. "But he or she has to be really good at computers besides me and Carly."

"and how do you suppose we do that?" Zack asked.

"By doing a contest!" James replied. "We let the people in the contest use the computers in the Computer Lab in Kadic. Then we see how they did and whoever computer work is the best that well be our computer person!

"Just one question James." Zack said.

"What?" James asked.

"How are we supposed to tell them the prize?" Zack asked. "We can't just tell them about Lyoko and XANA to all of them."

"We'll just say the prize is something really special. Nobody will know till we choose our guy or women." James replied.

"Good idea! Even I would fall for that! I'm in!" Carly yelled.

"I'm in too since I now know what's going on." said Zack.

"Alrighty then. I'll go asked the Principal if we can use the Computer Lab." James said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Kadic Computer Lab<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alot of contestants were there for the "special" prize. There were 20 contestants in the contest.<p>

"Wow! I can't believe the Principal agreed to this!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah! How'd you do it James.

"Oh well you see. Ummm." James replied in a nervous voice.

"Wait! What did you do James?!" Carly asked in an angry voice.

"Well. I kinda told him we would do extra work from now on. He he." James replied in a nervous voice.

"What!" Both Zack and Carly said in a surprised voice.

"But don't you think it's kinda worth it. plus we'll learn better." James said.

"He's got a point. Besides we do need a computer guy or women." Zack said.

"Right! Now let's get this contest started!" James yelled. "Hello everybody! Welcome to the Computer contest! I like to thank the Principal for letting me have this in the Kadic Computer Lab! Now here's how you win! We'll give you a computer problem that me and my friends came up with! Whoever did the problem with the most advanced technique will get the special prize! Now let's get this started!"

Everyone got on the computer and started it up. Then they started typing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later<strong>_

* * *

><p>After everyone was done Zack, James, and Carly looked at the problems and see who won.<p>

"Well three of them just didn't want to do the problem and just played computer games. So I'm guessing three of them were not geeks." Carly said.

"Well This problem looks good." James said.

"He's right! It's perfect!" Carly said in a surprised voice.

"Then I think we got our winner." Zack said.

James then got up and was ready to speak.

"Everyone we have our winner!" The winner of the computer contest is... Justin Kai!" James yelled. "Now who's Justin Kai?!"

"I'm Justin Kai!" A voice said.

Then a Blonde, military haired kid with a Blue Shirt, Glasses, Brown Sweat Pants, and Black Shoes came up.

"Well then come here to us Justin!" James yelled.

Justin came to Zack, Carly, and James.

"So where's my prize?" Justin asked.

"Well you have to be blindfolded cause the prize is at someplace." James told Justin.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Just put this blindfold on." Carly said.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be cool!" Zack said.

They blindfolded Justin and Zack, James, Carly, and Justin went out of the Kadic Computer Lab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Suddenly a Tower in the Desert Sector turned red.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Kadic Computer Lab<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alot of black smoke came and went inside the remaining contestants. Then they all had the XANA mark on their eyes. After they were possessed they all marched out of Kadic Computer Lab and they were heading to the Factory.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 - A Geek Army

Author's Note - Yo guys Chapter 12! I edited my Chapters cause of some mistakes and change them up a bit. You should read em. Read and Review.

Last time James had an idea for a computer contest so someone can help out by protecting the Factory and help them out on Lyoko. But they had to be really go at computers. Luckliy there was one named Justin Kai and Zack, Carly, and James went to take Justin to the Factory but XANA took control of the other contestants and now they're on their way to the Factory! How will the Lyoko Warriors handle an army of Geeks! Read and find out!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12: A Geek Army<em>**

* * *

><p>"Ready for us to take off the blindfold Justin?" Zack asked.<p>

_"_Yeah!" Justin replied.

Zack took off Justin's blindfold and Justin saw the Computer Room with his own eyes.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Justin asked.

"This is the Computer Room." James replied.

"I didn't know Kadic had this kind of Computer Lab!" Justin exclaimed.

"We're not in Kadic Academy anymore Justin." Carly said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"We are in an Old Factory. But when we came in here we found this and discovered something amazing!" Zack said.

"I don't understand." Justin said.

"Follow us Justin." Carly said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Scanner Room<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Are these scanners!" Justin exclaimed.<p>

"Yep! and they work!" Zack said.

"Whoa! Wait. What's this all about?" Justin asked.

"Well guess we should start from the beginning." James replied.

But before James could tell Justin everything they know they all heard beeping up in the Computer Room.

"What's that?!" Justin shouted.

"It's the computer! Something must be wrong!" James yelled.

"Then let's go!" Carly yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Computer Room<strong>_

* * *

><p>All of them got up and they looked at the computer screen.<p>

"Oh no! An activated Tower in the Desert Sector!" James yelled.

"Couldn't XANA waited a few more minutes before attacking!" Zack cried.

"Who's XANA?!" Justin shouted.

"He's an evil computer program that activates Towers in order to attack Earth!" Carly replied.

"What?!" Justin shouted.

"But what's his attack this time?" Zack asked.

"I don't know but Let's check the cameras." James replied.

James checked the cameras and saw an army in the Factory!

"What's that?!" Carly shouted.

"Those look like the contestants in the computer contest!" James replied.

"But how was XANA able to possess so many?!" Zack shouted.

"I don't know but we have to prepare to fight!" James replied. "Carly you go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower in the Desert!"

"Right." Carly said

"Justin you stay here and use the computer to help her out while she's on Lyoko." James said

"But I don't know how to do this! This is all happening so fast!" Justin shouted

"Don't worry. There's a guide to learn how to use the Supercomputer. That will tell you what you need to do." said James.

"Ok!" Justin yelled.

"Zack! You and I are gonna handle the army of geeks." said James.

"Right." Zack said.

"Everyone got the plan?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright let's go!" James yelled.

James and Zack got in the elevator and went up to the entrance to the Factory.

"Alright Carly. Get to the scanners!" Justin yelled.

"Ok." Carly said.

"Carly went down to the Scanner Room and got in a scanner.

"Okay got it!" Justin yelled. Get ready Carly! Transfer Carly!"

Carly's scanner closed.

"Scanner Carly!" Justin yelled.

The scanner scanned Carly.

"Virtualization!" Justin yelled.

Justin hit enter and Carly was virtualized to Lyoko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near the entrance of the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>XANA's geek army was about to go in the elevator when it opened and Zack and James were there.<p>

"Get ready Geeks!" Zack yelled.

"Cause your about to get your butt's kicked!" James yelled.

The geek army charged at Zack and James. and Zack and James did the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly was virtualized in the Forest Sector and landed.<p>

"Justin! You made a mistake!" Carly cried.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"You sent me to the Forest Sector! The activated Tower is in the Desert Sector!" Carly replied.

"Sorry. I just never used this kind of technology before." Justin said.

"Okay don't worry. Luckliy you virtualized me near the **Way Tower which is the main Tower of this Sector. and the only Tower's that can send me to different Sectors."** said Carly.

"Well at least I kinda did good." Justin said.

"Yeah good job. But it would have been better if you virtualized me in the Sector where the activated Tower was in." Carly said. "Kay I'm going in."

Then Carly ran into the Way Tower.

"Okay. I think it went something like this." Carly said.

Carly then jumped off the platform of the Way Tower and then landed on another platform. Then she got of the Way Tower.

"Sweet! I got to the Desert." Carly said. "Justin send me a ride. There should be a guide to do that in the Computer."

"Got it." Justin said.

Justin checked the computer and found the guide for the vehicles.

"I think I found t." Justin said.

"Good. Now search for my Overboard and type the commands in to send it." Carly told Justin.

"Kay I found it. Here we go!" Justin yelled.

Justin typed the commands and was successfully able to send the Overboard to Carly.

"You did Justin!" Carly exclaimed.

"Wow thanks." Justin said.

"Alright tell me the coordinates of the activated Tower." Carly said.

"Okay. Looks like you have to go North then go East." Justin told Carly.

"Got it thanks." Carly said.

Carly hopped on her Overboard and started going North.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the entrance of the Factory<em>**

* * *

><p>Zack and James took down a few geeks but there were still more geeks to go.<p>

"Dang this is hard than on Lyoko!" Zack cried.

"Yeah I agree. But we have to keep fighting till Carly deactivates the Tower." James said.

Then two geeks electrified Zack and James with their electrical hands and they fell down injured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Computer Room<strong>_

* * *

><p>Justin looked at one of the cameras and saw that James and Zack were in trouble!<p>

"Oh no! Zack and James are in trouble!" Justin yelled.

"Justin I found the Tower but it's guarded by some bugs with weird arms." Carly said.

"The computer said they are called Tarantulas. They're one of XANA's powerful monsters from what I'm reading on the Computer." Justin said. "Carly sorry to leave you but I have to go."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Zack and James are in trouble and I need to help them." Justin replied.

"Maybe they'll be fine. Besides I don't think you can take those geeks either." Carly said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Good luck." Justin said.

Then Justin got up, went in the elevator and went up to help Zack and James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Justin? Justin?!" Carly shouted. "Oh well guess I'll handle this myself."<p>

Carly charged in and the two Tarantulas started shooting at her.

"Whoa! They shoot fast! But I can shoot faster." Carly said. "Laser Arrows!" Carly yelled.

Carly shot some Laser Arrows but all of them miss the Tarantulas. Then Carly tried shooting again but she couldn't.

"What the? Aw man I'm out!" Carly cried. "Now I'm in trouble."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the entrance<strong>_

* * *

><p>The geek army was getting closer and closer to Zack and James, getting ready to zap them.<p>

"I... Can't... Move!" Zack yelled.

"That's it! We're dead!" James cried. "Nice knowing you Zack."

"You too." Zack said.

When suddenly and figure jumped and knocked out one of the geeks.

"Justin!" Both Zack and James yelled.

"You guys ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. But you gotta get outta here!" Zack replied.

"Don't worry I got this." Justin said.

Then Justin opened his left hand and put it up, and then he made a fist with his right and put it near his stomach like some kind of karate stance.

"Hiya!" Justin yelled, whlile charging at the geek army.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, on Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly was out of laser arrows, and the Tarantulas were still shooting at her. Then she hid behind a rock.<p>

"Dang it! I'm out of laser arrows!" Carly cried. "Justin reload me, there should be a guide of how to do that too.

But when Carly told Justin to reload her she didn't hear his voice.

"Justin? Justin can you hear me?!" Carly shouted. "Oh right he went to help out Zack and James."

Then Carly looked at the direction of the Digital Sea.

"I have to try and knock those Tarantulas into the sea. Hope I don't die from this idea." Carly said.

Carly then flew on her Overboard and the Tarantulas started shooting at her. All the shots missed and Carly charged at the Tarantula on the right and jumped off her Overboard. After she jumped off her Overboard, the board hit the Tarantula and along with her board, It made the Tarantula fall into the Digital Sea.

"Yes!" Carly yelled. "Oh man! I forgot the other one."

The other Tarantula was shooting at Carly and one of it's lasers hit her.

"Ah!" Carly yelled. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to knock my board in the sea too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>Justin was kicking and punching geeks left and right and dodging their attacks like it was nothing. Till all of them were defeat.<p>

"Whoa!" Zack exclaimed, while getting up.

"Justin, where did you learn how to do that?" James asked, getting up as well.

"When I was 5 my parents signed me up for a karate class. I was the best in the whole class that I got a black belt." Justin replied.

Then a girl geek tried to get up and generated an electro ball and shot Justin on the back.

"Ah!" yelled Justin.

"Justin!" yelled Zack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly ran trying to dodge the lasers from the Tarantula. Then she looked at the direction of the sea again.<p>

"I think I have a very risky and crazy idea." Carly said.

Then Carly ran to the sea still dodging the lasers from the Tarantula and jumped! Then the Tarantula went to the direction of the sea and looked down. But suddenly it's leg was grabbed and was throwed to the sea. Then Carly got back up alive!

"Well that was close. Now for the Tower." Carly said.

Carly then ran and went into the Tower. She floated up and landed. Then she put her palm on the Tower's computer panel and it said Carly_ Then it said Code Lyoko_.

"Tower deactivated." Said Carly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>The girl geek that hit Justin on the back was getting ready to finish him with a giant electro ball.<p>

"JUSTIN NO!" James yelled.

But then the girl geek stopped and fainted.

"Carly must have did it." Zack said.

Then they ran up to Justin and James was holding him in his hands.

"Justin. Justin wake up!" James yelled.

Justin then opened his eyes and looked at Zack and James.

"Zack, James. Are you guys alright?" Justin asked.

"We're fine don't worry." Zack replied.

"Good." Justin said.

"Now let's get back down to the Computer Room. Cause I'm not cleaning this up." James said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Computer Room<strong>_

* * *

><p>The scanner opened and Carly came out of it. Then she climbed up to the Computer Room and saw Zack, Justin, and James.<p>

"Great job guys." Carly said.

"You too sis." James said.

"So how was Justin first try went?" Carly asked.

"He was great! He's perfect for the team." Zack yelled.

"Well I not that perfect." Justin said.

"Are you kidding your awesome!" Zack yelled.

"Yeah! Did you know that Justin knows karate Carly?!" James shouted.

"Whoa! He can?!" Carly shouted.

"Wow! Guess I am kinda good." Justin said, blushing.

"Alright Justin finally test. Look for a guide and launch a Return to the Past." James said.

"Return to the Past?" Justin asked.

"It's a function that makes the Earth return to a past depening on the seconds, minutes, or hours." Carly replied.

"Wait we can't do it yet." Zack said.

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"Oh yeah. **If you didn't get scanned by the scanners the Return to the Past will erase your memory of what happened."** James replied.

"So what do we do?" Justin asked.

"Get to the scanners and I'll have the scanners scan you." James replied.

"Kk." Justin said.

Justin went down to the Scanner Room and went in a scanner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a few seconds<strong>_

* * *

><p>"There done." James said.<p>

Then James typed in commands.

"Return to the Past now!" James yelled.

James hit enter and a huge light covered the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kadic<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Here Justin." James said.<p>

"A flash drive?" Justin asked.

"Yep! It has everything you need to know about Lyoko and the Supercomputer."

"Wow cool!" Carly yelled.

Then Justin took the flashdrive out of James hand.

"Wow thanks James." Justin said.

"No problem. I also put in Jeremy Belpois video diary and guides to how to use the computer in the Computer Room. Just make sure you watch the video diary if you know what's good for you." James said.

Then all of them laughed.

"No seriously you should watch it if you know what's good for you." James said.


	13. Chapter 13 - XANA's Valentine

Author's Note - Yo guys! Chapter 13 time! Yeah! Hope you like Chapter 12 cause the words were up to the 2,000's! New record! For me at least. Chapter 13 and 14 well be special since Valentine Day is comimg soon. So I think you guys know what those two Chapters will have. Love! Hope you enjoy or for the people that hate Valentine Day will puke.

Last time James, Carly, and Zack were showing Justin the Computer Room and the Scanner Room and they were about to tell him everything when XANA attacked and they had to deal with the geek army that XANA possessed. Zack and James had to handle the army and Carly had to go to Lyoko alone along with Justin helping her out at the Factory. Carly successfully deactivated the Tower and Justin is now in the group. What will happen now? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: XANA's Valentine<strong>_

* * *

><p>The group was hanging out in the center of Kadic when this happened.<p>

"Hey Carly I forgot to write down the homework. Can I copy it from your notebook?" Zack asked. "Um Carly?"

"I got this." James told Zack. "Carly! Time to get out of dreamy land!" James yelled.

Then James clapped his hands really hard in front of Carly's face and she flinched.

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"Carly are you ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. You've been like this all day." Zack said.

"Oh sorry. I just had something on my mind." Carly replied.

Then she looked at a boy with a Red Sweater with a hoodie the same color, Brown Sweat Pants, Black Sneakers, and Blond Spiky Hair.

"Why are you looking at Blake Atoms?" James asked.

"Um, the reason I'm looking at him is because, ummmm." Carly repied, in a nervous voice.

Then Carly started blushing and started looking at Blake Atoms again.

"Wait, do you like him?" Zack asked.

"Shut up Zack!" Carly replied.

"Okay! I was just kidding." Zack said.

"Sorry and... I knida like him." Carly said. "He's just so cute. I want to go with him to tonights Valentine's Day Dance."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Zack asked.

"Have you ever heard of the girl making the first move?" Carly asked.

"Yes." Zack replied.

"Also, When I ask a boy out I get nervous and say and do something silly." Carly added.

"So your just gonna wait till he makes the first move?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Carly replied.

Then all of them heard the bell rang.

"Well, we have Science now." James said.

"I have Gym." Justin said." "See ya."

"You too." Zack said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Lyoko<em>**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a Tower in the Mountain Sector turned red.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Science Class<strong>_

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone was about to leave.<p>

"C'mon Carly. It's Lunch time." James said.

"You guys go on without me I'll catch up." Carly said.

Both Zack and James shrugged and went to Lunch. Then Carly came up to Blake Atoms who was just saying bye to a friend he just talked with.

"Um Blake?" Carly asked.

"Hey Carly. Is there something you needed?" Blake asked.

"You can do this Carly. Take deep breathes, don't get nervous and just say it." Carly thought to herself.

Carly took one big deep breath and started talking.

"Blake. You know the Valentine's Day Dance tonight?" Carly asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

"I was wondering... if you'd like to go with me?" Carly asked, still blushing.

"Like... a date?" Blake asked.

"Maybe." Carly replied, blushing.

"Okay." Blake said.

"Really?!" Carly shouted.

"Sure, it's a date." Blake said.

"Awesome!" Carly yelled.

"Cool, I'll see you there." Blake said.

"You too." Carly said, walking away. "OMG! I'm going to the Valentine's Day Dance with Blake Atoms! I better tell the guys."

Then Carly ran out of the Classroom. Blake was still packing his things when a black smoke came and went inside of him. Then he got up and he had the XANA symbol in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Lunch time<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack, James, and Justin were talking when they saw Carly coming up to them with a happy look on her face.<p>

"Why do you look so happy?" Zack asked.

"Cause something amazing happened when I was in the Science Room." Carly replied.

"Well don't keep us waiting tell us." Justin said.

"Well I was thinking how Justin said about making the first move." Carly said.

"So?" James asked.

"I made the first move and asked Blake Atoms out! and guess what his answer was." Carly said.

"Ummmm. He said he was busy tonight?" Zack guessed.

"No! He said yes! To me!" Carly yelled.

"That's great Carly!" Justin yelled.

"Wow, never thought this day would come. My little sister on her first date." James said.

"Hey look! There he is!" Carly yelled.

They all saw Blake coming up to them and said.

"Carly, can I talk to you outside?" Blake asked.

"Sure!" Carly replied.

Then both Blake and Carly went oustide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the center of Kadic<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, what did you wanted to talk to me about Blake?" Carly asked.<p>

"...how does it feel to die?" Blake asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Carly asked.

"Cause today is the day you learn how it feels to die!" Blake yelled.

Blake generated electricity out of his hands and was aiming it at Carly

"Oh no XANA!" Carly yelled.

Blake shocked her and Carly was knocked out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Lunchroom<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So you guys want to go to the Park and hang out?" Justin asked.<p>

"Sure, Just let me get my 3DS XL." Zack replied.

"Kay, we'll wait for you. and find Carly and asked if she wants to come with us kay." James said.

"Kk." Zack said.

Then ran to get his game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the center of Kadic<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack was still running to get his game when he saw Blake about to finish off Carly with his electrical hand.<p>

"Oh no XANA! He possessed Blake!" Zack yelled. "Don't you touch her!" Zack yelled.

Then Zack kicked Blake, got Carly, and ran. Blake got up and went after Zack. Then Zack took out his phone and called.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back outside the Lunchroom<em>**

* * *

><p>James phone started ringing and he got it out and picked up.<p>

"Hello." James said.

"James it's Zack and we have a problem." Zack said.

"Why what's wrong?" James asked.

"Well Carly's date is possessed by XANA and now he's chasing after me!" Zack replied.

"What?! Wait, what about Carly? Is she alright?" James asked.

"She on my back, She's out cold but I think she's still breathing." Zack replied. "Look, I'll keep Blake away from Carly, you and Justin have to get to the Factory and deactivate the Tower."

"Got it." James said.

"Kay see you soon." Zack said.

James then hang up and put away his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Justin asked.

"Yeah XANA. He's possessed Blake and now he's chasing after Zack and Carly." James replied. "We have to get to the Factory."

"Okay." Justin said.

Then Justin and James ran and are on their way to the Factory.


	14. Chapter 14 - Valentine Attacks

Author's Note - Yo! Chapter 14 guys! Now I'm gonna tell you something before we begin, there's something I have to tell you guys. After this Chapter I'm gonna take a break from Code Lyoko Re-Evolution for a while and gonna start a new Fanfiction! Don't worry I'm gonna countine this one too. Probably in 2 or 3 weeks. The other Fanfiction will be called Pokemon Kalos Legends. So check my profile everyday for the new Fanfiction. You should read it I'm sure you'll like it. Well time to begin.

Last time Carly had a crush on a boy named Blake Atoms. She wanted to take him to the Valentine's Day Dance that is happening tonigt. But there was one problem, she was too shy to ask him out herself so she wanted to wait until he asked her. But she wanted to ask him to the Dance this time and he said yes. But there was bad news. XANA took control of Blake and attacked Carly. Luckliy Zack saved her and now Blake is chasing after him and Carly. Zack told James the news about Blake and now Justin and James are on their way to deactivate the Tower on Lyoko and Zack is gonna protect Carly from Blake. Will they succeed? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14: Valentine Attacks<em>**

* * *

><p>James and Justin got out of the elevator and into the Computer Room. Then Justin sat down and checked which Sector the activated Tower was in.<p>

"Kay got it. The activated Tower is in the Mountain Sector." Justin said.

"Kay I'm on my way to the scanners." James said.

"Kay." Justin said.

James went down to the Scanner Room and went in a scanner.

"Get ready James." Justin said. "Transfer James!"

James scanner closed.

"Scanner James!" Justin yelled.

The scanner scanned James.

"Virtualization!" Justin yelled.

The scanner then sent James to Lyoko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Lyoko.<strong>_

* * *

><p>James was virtualized in the Mountain Sector and landed.<p>

"Here comes your** Overbike**." Justin said.

Justin typed the commands for the Overbike and sent it to James. But James didn't move and had a strange look on his face.

"James, why aren't you getting on your bike?" Justin asked.

But James didn't answer.

"James!" Justin yelled.

"Huh?" James asked.

"You ok?" Justin asked.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Carly." James replied.

"Don't worry Zack will protect her I know he will. Besides, Carly can take care of herself." Justin said.

"But." James said.

"She'll be fine. Right now you have to get on your Overbike and go North, that's where the activated Tower is." Justin said.

"Okay." James said.

James hopped on his bike and handed North.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At a Museum<em>**

* * *

><p>Zack was now in a Museum with Carly and was putting her down.<p>

"Phew! I think I lost him. Luckliy the Museum is closed for today. Also lucky that I know another way into the Museum." Zack said.

Then Carly opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw Zack looking at the old stuff the Museum had.

"Zack?" Carly asked.

"Carly, Thank goodness your ok!" Zack yelled

"Yeah But, what happened?" Carly asked.

"Blake was possessed by XANA and was about to kill you. Luckliy I was around to save you." Zack replied.

"Oh... right." Carly said, in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I had no choice but to kick him. Sorry." Zack said.

"It's okay. I know you didn't have any choice. I feel bad for Blake thought. So, where are we?" Carly asked.

"In a Museum, Don't worry, it's closed for today." Zack replied.

"Then, how did we get in here?" Carly asked.

"Well, I kinda know a hole that I dug up years ago that leads to the Basement while me and my family were visiting this Town." Zack replied. "But we're safe now, I don't think Blake knows we're here."

But then, one of the Museum windows break and a figure came out and it was Blake!

"Or we're not safe after all. Get ready to fight Carly." Zack said.

But Carly didn't get up and had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"I... I don't want to hurt Blake. I really like him." Carly said, in a sad voice.

"I see. Well you don't have to fight, I'll handle him." Zack said.

"Wait! Make sure you don't hurt him badly okay." said Carly.

"Okay." Zack said.

Then both Blake and Zack charged at each other about to fight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>James was riding his Overbike and saw the activated Tower.<p>

"There it is!" James yelled.

"James look out! Three Krabs are guarding it." Justin said.

"Don't worry, I got this." James said.

James charged at the ememy with his Overbike and he jumped off it whnen he got a little close to the Krabs and the bike destroyed one of the Krabs legs. Then James took out one of his swords and stabbed the three legged Krab and destroyed it.

"Take that!" James yelled.

But then, Both Krabs started shooting at James. But James used one of his powers and ran really fast to dodge the Krabs laser attacks.

"Ha! You miss! You guys are no match for my **Super Sprint**!" James yelled.

Then a laser shot him on the back and he fell down.

"James! You lost 10 **life points**!" Justin yelled.

"Yeah, I thought so." James said.

James looked behind him and saw a Manta!

"A Manta! I thought they only live in Sector 5!" James yelled, in a surprised voice.

"Yeah about that. **When the original Lyoko Warriors were still fighting XANA, he figured out to bring Mantas to any Sector.**" Justin said.

"Oh right. Soon XANA is gonna start bringing Creepers to these Sectors." James said.

"Yeah but now that the Manta is here, this battle is gonna be harder since you can't fly." Justin said.

"Your right, now I'm in trouble!" James yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the Museum<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zack was still fighting Blake Atoms and Carly just watched and neither one of them was winning.<p>

"Let's see if you can handle this Blake!" Zack yelled.

Zack then sweeped Blake and kicked him in the stomach and Blake hit the wall.

"Take that! I got that move from Justin." Zack said.

"Zack! I told you not to hurt him too much!" Carly yelled.

"Sorry Carly but this isn't really easy not to hurt him badly right now." Zack said.

Then Blake got up and used his electrical hands to hit Zack which made him hit the wall.

"Oh no Zack!" Carly yelled.

Carly then ran up to Zack and shaked him.

"Zack! Zack wake up!" Carly yelled.

Then Carly looked at Blake who is coming up to them with his electrical hands.

"If I don't do something Zack will be killed. But... I don't want to hurt Blake. I... I love him. But I want my friend to survive. I have no choice." Carly thought to herself. "Sorry Blake. I have no choice. I can't let you hurt Zack any longer! Ahhhhhhh!

Carly then charged at Blake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Lyoko<strong>_

* * *

><p>James was still fighting the two Krabs and the Manta.<p>

"Super Sprint!" James yelled.

James ran behind a rock to rest awhile.

"I got to think of a plan. But what?" James asked himself.

James looked around the Mountain Sector when he saw a big rock that looks like something that will give extra air when you ride a skateboard.

"Maybe that will work!" James yelled. "Super Sprint!"

James sprinted to the big rock and dodged all the lasers the monsters were shooting. James ran up the rock and he was in the air above the Manta!

"Take this!" James yelled.

James took out one of his swords and stabbed the Manta and it was destroyed.

"Yes! It worked!" James yelled.

"Nice work James! But there's still the two Krabs." Justin said.

"Right. Super Sprint!" James yelled.

James Sprinted and went in front of the two Krabs.

"Get ready for **Triplicate**!" James yelled.

James then created two clones of himself.

"Now **Triangulate**!" James yelled.

James and his clones super sprinted and made a triangle around the Krabs. James and his clones attacked the two Krabs the Krabs legs were destroyed! Then James clones attacked the Krabs and destroyed them! Then Triangulate stopped and the clones went back into James.

"Good. Now for the Tower." said James.

James went inside the Tower. James floated up and landed. Then he put his hand on the Tower's computer panel. Then it said James_. Then it said Code Lyoko_.

"Tower deactivated." James said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Museum<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carly was still fighting Blake.<p>

"Ahhhhhh!" Carly yelled.

Carly was shocked really badly and Blake was about to finish her. But then Blake fainted and Carly and Zack was knocked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Factory<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Nice job James! Okay I'm about to launch a Return to the Past." Justin said.<p>

"You better, I'm worried about Carly and Zack." James said.

Justin then typed the commands for the Return to the Past.

"Return to the Past now!" Justin yelled.

Justin hit enter and the whole world was covered with a big light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Lunchroom<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That was a close call." Carly said.<p>

"Yeah, thanks for saving us guys." Zack said.

"Aw it was nothing." James said.

"Just doing what we do best." Justin said. "So Carly, did you ask Justin to the Valentine's Day Dance?"

"Nah. I decided I'm too young for dating right now." Carly replied.

"Carly, your 12 years old. I'm sure your old enough." James said.

"Whatever." Carly said.

"Anyways, I'm really proud of you for asking him out yourself before what we've just been through." James said.

"Thanks James." Carly said.

"Hey look, There's Blake." Zack said.

"Hey guys." Blake greeted.

"Hi Blake." Carly said.

"So Carly I was wondering. Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me tonight?" Blake asked.

"With... with me?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

"Sure!" Carly replied.

"Okay. See ya there." Blake said.

"You too!" Carly yelled.

"Wow Carly." Zack said.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Too young for dating huh." James said.

"Oh shut up." said Carly.


End file.
